The Trolley Song
The Trolley Song ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester, und wird von Doris und Sue gesungen. Sue ist enttäuscht, als sie durch das Interview mit Geraldo Rivera erfährt, dass ihre Mutter sie angeblich nie geliebt hat und redet mit ihr darüber, als Doris das Gespräch mit ihr sucht. Sue, die gelernt hat, dass Beziehungen zweibahnige Straßen sind, hat begriffen, dass sie nicht das einfachste Kind war und entschuldigt sich bei ihrer Mutter. Doris erzählt ihrer Tochter im Gegenzug, dass sie und ihr Mann sie liebten, aber eine andere Art hatten, das zu zeigen, da sie nie den Dreh mit Elternsein heraus bekommen haben. Sie wollte, dass Sue Dinge tut, die sie liebt und entschuldigt sich, dass sie nie die Mutter war, die sie hätte sein sollen, sie angelogen hat und nicht in ihrem Leben war. Sie hofft darauf, dass sie beide eines Tages wieder zusammen kommen werden, als Freunde, wenn nicht als Mutter und Tochter und Sue will wissen, ob sie ihren Vater wirklich geliebt hat. Doris erwidert, dass sie sich ihn in einer Straßenbahn verliebt hat und bejaht ihre Frage, ob sie darüber singen möchte. Sue will mit ihr singen, da sie den Klang ihrer Stimme mag und die beiden singen den Song. Danach umarmt Doris Sue und bedankt sich bei ihr. Sue entgegnet, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren sollte und ihre Mutter stimmt zu, worauf die beiden gehen. Das Original stammt aus dem Film Meet Me in St. Louis aus aus dem Jahr 1944 und wird von Judy Garland gesungen. Lyrics Sue: With my high starched collar and my high topped shoes And my hair piled high upon my head I went to lose a jolly hour on the trolley And lost my heart instead Doris: With his light brown derby and his bright green tie He was quite the handsomest of men I started to yen Sue: So I counted to ten Beide: Then I counted to ten again Doris: Clang, clang, clang went the trolley Sue: Ding, ding, ding went the bell Doris: Zing, zing, zing went my heart strings Beide: From the moment I saw him I fell Sue: Chug, chug, chug went the motor Doris: Bump, bump, bump went the brake Beide: Thump, thump, thump went my heart strings When he smiled I could feel the car shake Doris: He tipped his hat and took a seat Beide: He said he hoped he hadn't stepped upon my feet Sue: He asked my name, I held my breath Beide: I couldn't speak because he scared me half to death Doris: Buzz, buzz, buzz went the buzzer Plop, plop, plop went the wheels Doris mit Sue: Stop, stop, stop went my heart strings As he started to go then I started to know how it feels When the universe reels Bandmitglieder: The day was bright, the air was sweet The smell of honeysuckle charmed you off your feet You tried to sing but couldn't squeak In fact, you loved him so you couldn't even speak Beide: Buzz, buzz, buzz went the buzzer Plop, plop, plop went the wheels Stop, stop, stop went my heart strings As he started to leave I took hold of his sleeve with my hand And as if it were planned He stayed on with me and it was grand just to stand With his hand holding mine to the end of the line Bandmitglieder: Clang, clang, clang went the trolley Beide: Zing, zing, zing, zing went my heart! Trivia *Das ist der zweite Judy Garland-Song, den Sue in der Serie singt. Der erste war Mister Monotony, welchen sie als Duett mit Will in Wenn die Muse nicht küsst hätte singen sollen, aber heraus geschnitten wurde. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Doris in der Serie singt und das letzte Duett von zwei Frauen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Doris Sylvester Kategorie:Solos von Sue Sylvester